Saiyakianos: Peligro Universo 7
by YuriPetrov
Summary: Spin-Off de Saiyakianos. Paseen a leer.


Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo Especial

Era un día como cualquier otro para los Supremos Kaio-sama, algunos hacían sus quehaceres cotidianos como observar el universo, otros pescaban en un pequeño rio del planeta supremo. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que de repente sintieron como una gran cantidad de vidas, un enorme grupo de mundos, desaparecía de un momento a otro como si realmente jamás hubieran estado ahí, rápidamente dirigieron todos sus miradas hasta el lugar. Solo encontraron vació, los mundos ahí hechos polvo estelar, en medio de todo un ser que emanaba una maldad y una sed de sangre tan fuerte que les heló los huesos, el sujeto había hecho desaparecer una gran parte de la galaxia del Este, mirando más detenidamente pudieron observar al culpable.

Una persona adulta, no mayor a 30 años un color de pelo semejante al de la sangre que le caía hasta un poco más de los hombros, ojos de igual color que su pelo, totalmente musculoso, claramente era un peleador de artes marciales o tenía conocimiento sobre estas, lo que más los dejo sin habla y con la boca abierta fueron las cosas que detrás de este jugaban en el vacío del espacio, una cola saiyajin y dos colas Devilukianas.

"¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo Supremos?" preguntó uno de los supremos Kaio-sama.

"Claro que si" respondieron los demás, "¿pero cómo es esto posible?" habló un segundo Kaio, "pensé que los saiyajins y los Devilukianos se odiaban a tal punto de pelear hasta la muerte con solo verse"

"Solo los Saiyajines son los que odian a los Devilukianos de tal forma" respondió un tercero, "los Devilukianos solo responden a los ataques".

"Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que haya un hibrido entre las dos especies?" preguntó nuevamente el segundo Kaio-sama, "y cómo diablos llego a la galaxia del Este sin que lo notáramos, los únicos que poseen tecnología suficiente para ese viaje son los Devilukianos".

"Yo puedo responder eso" habló un cuarto Supremo, "hace unos años sentí una presencia Devilukiana abandonar la galaxia del norte, cuando centre mi vista sobre ello pude observar que dentro de la nave a una Saiyajin y un Devilukiano en la misma nave, me pareció bastante raro al principio pero luego de observar un poco su accionar lo entendí, eran dos jóvenes, de especies que se odiaban entre si totalmente enamorados uno del otro, dos jóvenes que escapaban de una galaxia sumida en el caos por la guerra entre sus dos razas y llegaban a otra con la esperanza de tener una vida tranquila juntos, los observe por un tiempo más, realmente eran felices, luego de un tiempo la mujer estaba esperando un hijo, luego de eso no observe más pues había otros deberes más importantes, como regenerar todo lo perdido en la guerra saiyan-devilukiana"

"Entonces tu sabias sobre esto y nunca nos avisaste mira lo que está pasando ahora" expresó el primer Supremo Kaio enojado.

"Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría" le respondió el cuarto Supremo, "es más hasta pensé que algún día volverían a la galaxia del norte y demostrarían a los demás que los saiyajins y los Devilukianos podían vivir en armonía".

"Y mira de bien que salió tu plan" volvió a expresar enojadamente uno de los Kaio.

"Ya basta" hablo otro, "el Supremo del Sur solo tuvo en mente lo mejor para el universo, preocupándose incluso por habitantes de sectores que no le correspondía vigilar, es más yo habría pensado y hecho exactamente lo mismo, así que cierra la boca Supremo del Este"

"Está bien, no es necesario que te enojes de esa manera Supremo del Oeste" le respondió el Supremo del Este.

"Ahora la pregunta es ¿cómo detendremos a este ser?, si pudo destruir la mitad de una galaxia sin problemas significa que es realmente poderoso" expresó uno de los supremos.

"Yo iré, está destruyendo la galaxia que yo tengo que vigilar después de todo y además yo soy el más poderoso de todos los aquí presentes, estaré algo regordete pero puedo dar una gran pelea" respondió el Supremo del Este, "además si algo llegara a pasarme aun estará el pequeño Shin(1) para tomar mi lugar".

"No iras a ninguna parte Supremo del Este" se escuchó una voz nueva, pero rápidamente reconocieron la voz y antes de que algún dijera algo, esta se hizo volver a sentir, "aun no eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentar a este ser"

"Pero Sagrado Kaio-sama" estaba por hablar uno pero fue rápidamente silenciado cuando el nombrado levanto la mano.

"Ustedes quizás no saben sobre esto, pues es información que solo los de más alto rango conocen, puede que ese fuera un gran error, no informarles a ustedes" expresó el Sagrado Kaio, "Lo que ustedes ven ahí no es un hibrido, ese es el verdadero estado y poder de las dos razas que siempre están en guerra".

"¿Cómo?" preguntó uno para luego aclarar, "no logro comprender".

"Se dice que los Saiyajins y los Devilukianos proceden de una especie antepasada en Común, esta especie es llamada por los altos mandos como Saiyakianos, nadie sabe de donde surgieron pero tengo mis sospechas de que no provienen de ningún universo conocido de los 18 actuales, sino de un universo que está por encima, pero solo una persona podría confirmarlo y me da terror el solo pensar en intentar preguntárselo"

"¿Pero cómo es esto posible?" pregunto la Supremo del Oeste.

"No lo sé, por eso no son más que sospechas" respondió el Sagrado, "lo que si se es que nos advirtieron del poder de estos seres, y ningún de ustedes está preparado para enfrentarle, yo iré"

"Pero supremo si vamos todos lo acabaremos en unos instantes" habló el supremo del Norte.

"No, ustedes saben muy bien que mi poder está muy por encima del de ustedes, si este sujeto llegara a acabar conmigo no habría forma de que ustedes escaparan" expresó el sagrado Kaio, "así que les pido por favor de que no vayan por ninguna circunstancia, si algo llegara a sucederme, Kaio del Este tu tomaras mi lugar, y entrenaras a Shin para tomar el tuyo, además les pido por favor que si algo me pasara despierten al Dios de la Destrucción, el seguramente podrá lidiar con esto"

Luego de esto el Sagrado Kaio-sama, se dio la vuelta para concentrarse y hacer uso de su tele transportación, antes de irse uno de los supremos intentos hablar para ser detenido por los demás. El Sagrado Kaio se dio la vuelta para hacerles una seña de adiós a los demás, "aun si muero enfrentándolo habrá sido para preservar un futuro de nuestro universo, nos veremos Supremios Kaios", al terminar de hablar desapareció del lugar.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la Supremo del Oeste, "¿Por qué siento como si el supiera que no va a regresar?"

Mientras el Sagrado viajaba en la teletransportación(2) estaba pensando, 'no importa si eres descendiente de los Dioses Primordiales, no me importa si tienes una parte de su poder, moriré si es necesario intentando acabarte, o al menos le daré tiempo a los damas para que puedan despertar al dios de la destrucción'.

Una vez el sagrado llego al planeta donde se encontraba ahora el Saiyakiano, sin darle tiempo siquiera de darse la vuelta fue directamente contra él, tratando de dar un rodillazo contra la nuca del ser malvado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando este rápidamente se dio la vuelta y sujeto su pierna con las manos.

"Veo que otro insecto apareció para intentar detenerme" habló el Saiyakiano.

"Y lo intentare aun así me cueste la vida, te llevare conmigo al infierno, engendro del mal" le respondió el Sagrado Kaio.

"Entonces comencemos a bailar" respondió el primero con una sonrisa malévola.

Sin siquiera tener tiempo de nada, el Sagrado Kaio sintió muchísimo dolor en el estómago, como si una estrella se hubiera estrellado directamente sobre su abdomen, al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver como la mano del Saiyakiano se había enterrado en su cuerpo, recuperándose un poco decidió con girar su cuerpo y lanzar una patada a un lado de la cabeza del malévolo, una patada la fuerza suficiente para reventar un planeta pero que no hizo nada de daño al tocar al ser de tres colas.

"Dos veces intestaste pegarme con esta pierna, las dos fallaste, no sabes usarla y creo que no la necesitas" le habló el Saiyakiano antes de agarrar la pierna con un brazo y pegarle con el borde de la otra mano, se sintió como algo era roto y cortado al mismo tiempo, un segundo después el Sagrado Kaio pegaba un grito enorme de dolor, el malévolo con un solo movimiento le había arrancado una de las piernas, sin perder tiempo el Saiyakiano enterró su rodilla en un fuerte golpe contra el abdomen del Kaio, para luego desaparecer y aparecer detrás de este y darle un golpe con las dos manos juntas que mando volando al ser sagrado contra una montaña, que en cuestión de segundos quedo reducida a nada.

Unos instantes más tarde, el Sagrado totalmente lastimado salió flotando de entre los escombros cargando una esfera de energía con todo su poder y se la lanzo a su enemigo, este sin siquiera preocuparse cargo una esfera de energía en una de sus manos y la lanzo contra el poder del Kaio, el choque de poderes fue inmenso, gigantesco, realmente indescriptible con palabras, pero lamentablemente el poder del Sagrado era pechado cada vez más hacia atrás, sin poder resistir más el Sagrado se hizo a un costado y dejo que el poder del adversario pegara contra el planeta, por buena suerte inhabitado puesto que este exploto de inmediato.

En el planeta supremo, los Supremos Kaio-sama observaban la pelea, con cada segundo que pasaba tenían menos esperanzas de ver nuevamente al Sagrado con vida, uno de ellos ya estaba totalmente preparado para ir a despertar al Dios de la Destrucción, cuando un grito de los demas le llamo la atención.

"SAGRAAADOO KAIO-SAMAAA" escuchó, al darse la vuelta vio como la mayoría lloraba, a lo que llevo su vista a donde sucedía la pelea.

Instantes antes, luego de que el planeta explotara, el Sagrado Kaio-sama sintió un intenso dolor en el área de su cuello, llevo sus ojos hacia abajo y puso un rostro de terror absoluto, no veía más su cuerpo, su cabeza en un instante fue separada de su cuerpo por la mano del Saiyakiano quien ahora lo agarraba de la parte superior de la cabeza, ejerciendo un poco de presión, la cabeza exploto como si alguien aplastara una Sandía.

Los Supremos Kaio-sama lloraban a más no poder, pasaron muchísimos años junto al sagrado, algunos de ellos lo veían como un padre pues, fueron criados por él.

El kaio del este totalmente consternado, estaba sin poder pensar en nada, el Sagrado era como un hermano mayor, y de un momento a otro perdió su vida luchando por proteger la del universo, que harían contra un monstruo así, capaz de matar a un ser Supremo, al más grande de todos como si matar una mosca se tratara.

"Kaio del Este" le hablaron todos al kaio mencionado para sacarlo del trance, "por órdenes del Sagrado tu ahora lo serás, ¿qué haremos?"

"Haremos lo que el sagrado nos pidió, iremos a despertar a Bills el destructor, seguramente el podrá hacer algo" ordenó.

Antes de que todos pudieran tele transportarse sintieron como el poder del Saiyakiano desapareció por completo.

Momentos antes donde el Saiyakiano, "¿es que no hay nadie digno de enfrentarme en este universo?" preguntó el malévolo al Aire en otro planeta que estaba arrazando.

"Si lo hay" escucho responder a alguien detras, al darse la vuelta sintió como atravesaban su pecho justo donde su corazón se encontraba, "pero tú eres indigno de siquiera pelear contra mi"

"Tu… tu..." intentaba hablar el Saiyakiano con la boca ensangrentada, "tú eres igual a mi…." Terminó escupiendo un poco de sangre.

"No" respondió el sujeto misterioso, "tu tan solo eres parte de una descendencia incompleta" agregó antes de llevar la otra mano contra el Saiyakiano, "ahora desaparece…. HAKAI".

Una gran explosión se vio por una gran zona de la galaxia, un poder abrumador había acabado completamente con el Saiyakiano, y el sujeto misterioso que lo había terminado no estaba por ningún lado.

Fin Cap. Especial.

Shin es el supremo Kaio-sama que sale en Dragon Ball Z, él es el único superviviente como ustedes saben de la batalla contra Buu, pero antes de eso era el encargado de vigilar la Galaxia del Este.

Imaginen que viaja por unos segundos, como en la película de Broly donde se ve a Goku viajar como por un agujero de gusano más o menos.

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, si leíste esto antes que Saiyakianos, te invito a pasar a leer mí otro fic, ya que este es solo un pequeño spin-off.

"Que el padre del entendimiento nos guíe".


End file.
